Super Strength
Super Strength, also called Enhanced Strength, Superior Strength, Superhuman Strength, or even Supernatural Strength, is a supernatural ability possessed by Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, Dragons, Hybrids, Skinwalkers, Demons, Spirits, and Turok-Hans. It is the the ability to exert or apply above-human amounts of force to people and objects, allowing one them to be physically stronger than average adult humans, and to perform feats of strength far beyond what a person of their stature could achieve. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, enhances the physical capability of an individual, to such a point that they aren't restricted by their body mass/muscle density, age, height, and weight and this ability allows them to be stronger and more physically powerful than any human and possibly large animals. Super strength varies among users, depending on their age, species, and diet. Nearly all supernatural creatures have this ability. Vampires, triggered Werewolves, Hybrids, other shampeshifters, Demons, and Angels can perform such feats with inhuman ease while untriggered Werewolves and Hunters have far less ease and perform great feets with more human effort. Levels of Strength *Absolute Strength - The user possesses a limitless level of incalculable strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence. This strength that allows user to lift astronomical structures such as being capable of lifting entire planets with ease and distorting the very fabric of reality with one's bare hands. *Supernatural Strength - The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. **Type I - Super: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders. **Type II - Superior: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III - Superhuman: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. *Enhanced Strength - The power to exert great strength from their muscles. *Peak Human Strength - The ability to possess enough strength to lift over twice ones own body weight and be stronger than average humans even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman' Individuals with this Ability *'God' - Since he is the most powerful being in the universe, it is unknown if God possesses supernatural strength, but it was said by Oracle that God is "strong enough to take on Lucifer -- strong enough to stop the Apocalypse." *'Death' - Like with God, it is unknown if Death has super strength, even though he is the oldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Angel and as the very first creation of God and the oldest angel in creation, Oracle's strength is even far more superior to humans and every supernatural creature, with the only exceptions being God and Death. He bears enough strength to toss and throw even the highest-level angels around and was able to lift a turn over military trucks, bench an enormous amount of weight, punch through a car window, lift humans like a feather, and could send people flying with his punches. Humans are no threat to him in terms of bodily force, as well as easily overpowering the oldest of vampires and lifting demon as powerful as Abaddon and Lilith off their feet. *'War' - War showed immense strength by breaking a bridge. However, he was later overpowered by Oracle. *'Dracula' - As the very first-existing, oldest, and most powerful vampire in the history of creation, Dracula is the Original Vampire, which makes him even significantly much stronger than humans, his children, and all other supernatural creatures, including all the Alpha Elder Vampires and most Dragons. He has show substantial strength. He took on a whole vampire army and won. He also slaughtered 12 hybrids with relative ease. His strength has been shown to be equal to or slightly weaker than an angel's in Live and Let Die. Like those that he creates, he grows stronger with time, age, experience, and consumption of blood. Races/Species with this Ability [[Angels|'Angelic Beings']] Once while possessing a human vessel, the supernatural presence of an angel within a vessel allows angels to use their power to dramatically increase/enhance their said vessel's physical strength threshold of their hosts to superhuman to rival or even surpass that of a human, vampire, werewolf, demon, and even their own kind. All angels are endowed with seemingly limitless strength that surpasses that of demons, vampires, werewolves, Hybrids, monsters, and other supernatural beings of all ages. All angels are much superior to humans and animals in strength; however, their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy. *'Seraphim' - Being the highest and strongest species of celestial beings in existence, Seraphs are endowed with nigh-supreme strength that makes them almost as strong as God Himself. Thus, they are among the strongest spiritual angelic celestial beings in all of creation and existence. Seraphs are considerably even significantly far much stronger than and are able to physically overpower and destroy archangels, cherubs, powers, virtues, all lower/lesser to mid-level angels, reapers, the highest-er of top-level demons, top-level ghosts, top-level monsters, top-level pagan god deities, all fairies, alphas, all earthly monsters, and humans with great ease. *'Archangels' - Amongst the strongest celestial creatures in existence and as the first, oldest, and highest-ranking celestial beings in all of God's creation next to Oracle, Archangels are the most powerful class of all angels after Oracle, and one of the most powerful beings in Creation. Archangels are astoundingly strong while within a vessel, being even significantly physically much stronger than and able to overpower cherubs, powers, virtues, all lower/lesser and mid-level angels, reapers, cupids, top-level demons, top-level pagan deities, all fairies, alphas, all earthly monsters, all spirits, and humans. As such, they easily outclass most, if not, all other supernatural beings with the only exception of God, Death, and Oracle, with those three being their only superiors in power. *'Cherubim' - As a higher class/species of angelic celestial being endowed with greater strength, Cherubs, mid-level angels, are extremely strong. They can lift at least 1 ton (2,000 pounds) with little difficulty and are considerably significantly much stronger than and can and are able to overpower and destroy all lesser/lower-tier angels, all highest-tier of middle to high-level demons, all fairies, alphas, all monsters, all spirits, and humans, but are completely inferior against Archangels. Cherubs are also strong enough to fight Turok-Hans when most other lower-tier lesser angels are somewhat easily overpowered by them. One Cherub lifted an anvil that weighed a ton, without effort, and was able to rupture a stone wall just by touching it. *'Powers' - As trained and powerful angelic warrior angels of God, Powers are even stronger than humans, ghosts, monsters, normal angels, and virtually all demons. They are just as strong as White-Winged demons and are strong enough to fight Cherubim. *'Principalities' - Even though they are the brains in keeping angels in line and order, Principalities are strong enough to fight humans and lower-ranking demons. *'Angels' - Although the most common celestial beings, being the soldiers of Heaven, normal Angels are stronger than humans, spirits, most fairies, all monsters, and most lower to middle-tier demons. They are just as strong as Grey-Winged demons, like Azazel. *'Dominions' - Even though they are merely watchers, Dominions are stronger than humans. *'Virtues' - Despite being only the medics of Heaven, Virtues possess enough super strength to overpower humans. *'Thrones' - Although only the body-folk of God, Thrones possess enough strength to lift humans while holding them back. *'Gate Keepers' - Despite even of them being the lowest and physically weakest of angels, Gate Keepers have enough strength to leap unnatural distances and punch a human hard enough to make them loose a tooth. [[Demons|'Demonic Beings']] *'White-Winged' - As the first, oldest and most powerful demons in creation, the White-Winged Demons are even unnaturally and incredibly much stronger than humans, Spirits, Reapers, Monsters (including Alphas), lower-level Demons, and certain lesser, normal, low level Angels. They are also just as strong as Powers. * Yellow-Winged - Being a higher level of demons (even though Azazel is the only one), Yellow-Winged demons are even stronger than lower demons, monsters, ghosts, and humans. Their strength is virtually equal in strength to normal common angels. *'Red-Winged' - Although a standard demon power, Red-Winged, or Crossroad Demons, are much stronger than black-winged demons, monsters, and humans. *'Black-Winged' - Even though they are the lowest ranking-demons, Black-Winged Demons are very strong creatures, able to lift humans into the air with one hand and are physically stronger than monsters and humans. Some higher ones are stronger than other black-eyed ones. 'Supernatural Monsters' *'Alpha Elder Vampires' - Alpha Elder Vampires are much stronger than even the oldest of normal vampires, mainly because they were created by Dracula himself. They're stronger than werewolves that are even in their wolf forms. Non-original vampires are usually no match for Alpha Elder Vampires, except with the element of surprise. This ability has been used to break necks and spines, ripping out internal organs from even hybrids, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send people flying. Alpha Elder vampires can also shatter windows and doors with even the smallest objects, such as anything from rolled-up newspapers and things as small as quarters, as Chathon threw a handful of quarters as a window and the window exploded. Another case is when Petrova threw a newspaper at Buffy's window in her old house. Chathon also has even displayed his strength as compared to a non-original vampire when he decapitated a 500+ years old vampire with a single chop or swing of his bare hand. * Dhampirs - Dhampirs are human/vampire hybrids that are endowed with the powers and abilities common to all vampires. They feed not only on humans, but on vampire blood as well. Because of the their hybrid nature itself, Dhampirs are supernaturally much physically stronger than average vampires as well as priests, werewolves, and most other shapeshifters. This is shown when Rayne, even when she was 13, easily overpowered a normal Vampire who was many years older than her. It is unknown how they would fare up against an Alpha Elder or a Hybrid. Like all vampires, Dhampirs grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human and can toss an average size, fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping a person apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be stronger than any human and large animals and they can bench-press 18-wheelers with ease and are capable of lifting about 1-5 tons. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. It is shown that anger also increases her strength. * Dragons - Being giant creatures, even when in human form, Dragons possess incredibly tremendous physical strength that makes them among the strongest type of supernatural monsters. They are even stronger than and can easily overpower humans, slayers, other shapeshifters, vampires, virtually all demons, and other monsters through sheer physical force, toss them like dolls, carry them for miles, break through the thickest of rock walls, and have strength great enough to crush stone with ease. They are amongst the strongest of monsters, able to casually break and crush bones, toss a grown man like a doll, and easily lift and carry a handful of grown men and women and even lift 70,000-90,000 pounds, for over hundreds of miles. *'Hybrids' - Hybrids have an extremely high degree of super strength. Newly formed hybrids are stronger than werewolves and even some vampires.They have a head start in strength due to their werewolf heritage. Although they are not as strong as a century old vampire and no where close to an original vampire, they can be considered stronger than those vampires that are not very old. It was later seen a vampire could easily take down newly formed Hybrids. One vampire 170 years old the upper hand against a new hybrid when they fought in Homecoming. However, it is shown that a Hybrid could fight a Vampire well above their age range, such as a 500 year old vampire in No Exit and held his own. Though it is noted that Nadia did eventually overpower him in the end indicating she was still slightly stronger. *'Kitsune' - Kitsunes are stronger than humans. They can easily knock down and overpower humans with little difficulty and rip them apart. Like with Werewolves, Skinwalkers, and other shapeshifters, a Kitsune's strength increases in its fox form. *'Phoenixes' - They are much stronger than humans. *'Skin-Changers' - Skin-Changers have enough strength to overpower humans. *'Skinwalkers' - In human form, their strength is almost superhuman, and in dog form, it is at its peak and nearly equivalent to that of a werewolf. Their strength seems to be greater than the average human's, as in its dog form it was able to kill humans, making them physically stronger than humans, both in the human and dog form. Their strength appears to increase with rank (much like vampires), as the Pack Leader was able to beat Lucky around with no difficulties. It seems that it's only in their canine form that they possess their strength, as when confronted by Buffy, Lucky chose to run rather than fight. *'Vampires' - Another enhanced trait of a vampire is their unstoppable physical strength. Vampires are very strong creatures and grow stronger with age to the point that their physical strength is that of 10 men. They have and possess superhuman physical strength, though the exact extent and limits of this strength are debatable and often varied from individual to individual in the same way that it does in humans; either because of their age, what supernatural blood they had consumed, or simply personality and experience. The level of strength in vampires depends on their age and their diet - consuming human blood regularly makes them stronger than those that consume animal blood. A vampire is said to be thousands of times stronger than any human, able to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight. They can crush granite boulders, subdue any prey, throw cars, crush metal, and uproot trees with their bare hands. When Harmony was human, Spike feared his strength when first meeting her, and explained that there was barely a difference to him in strength between caressing her head and knocking it off. Though their strength increases with age, even newly-risen, newborn, freshly turned, or even transitioning vampires have been shown to be several times stronger than they were before they turned and displayed incredible strength, as they are strong enough to overpower humans and they can lift small cars. For example after being sired by Spike, Harmony was effortlessly able to bodily lift a fully grown man, who was considerably taller and more muscular than she was, off the ground by the throat with one hand. This was demonstrated in Blood Brothers when a vampire, not knowing his own strength, flung a hunter in a reflex retaliation when he attempted to stake him. Another good example of their strength is seen when another younger decides to arm wrestle a sumo-wrestler after becoming a vampire. She describes the power in her one arm to be about the same as a cement truck moving downhill at over 60 miles per hour. She beats him, however, because she is a newborn at the time. A vampire's strength also enables them to leap incredible distances. Harmony was able to leap over a 50 yard wide river with ease during her first hunt, while her mentor Spike was able to leap over twice her distance, while only using slightly over half of his full force. A diet of human blood makes a vampire stronger than animal blood (though only fractionally). Vampires who feed on animal blood (vegetarian vampires) find any animal, like bears, wildcats, deer, or even cattle, not only smell more appealing to them, but also make them strong enough to fight supernatural forces. Strength, of course, is not always physical. If a vampire possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, he will find it easier to control his wild, animalistic instincts. Even so, if a vampire has not fed for a long time, he will be less likely to think clearly and more likely to give in to his thirst, attacking the first living thing he detects and draining it of blood within seconds, all without a single thought (human or animal). If, however, an unlucky human were to be near their vicinity, they will preferably attack him/her rather than the animal. They're stronger in comparison to werewolves when not in wolf form. In Season 3 episode, Ghost World, it was clearly shown that a vampire has greater strength than a werewolf while shoveling into the Tomb. The tables are, however, turned when werewolves are in their wolf forms, during full moons, as was shown on at least three occasions during Season 2. Vampires often use this ability in conjunction with their Super Speed to make quick moves with great force. The blood of enhanced human and human-like beings augments their strength to a great degree. Vampires also derive pleasure from the act of feeding off such humans. Examples of vampires feeding on superhumans and gaining a charge include: **The Slayer's blood is the only cure for a poison called the Killer of the Dead. Feeding off Slayers has been shown to provide a temporary "high" as well; once vampire likened it to an aphrodisiac on his first taste. Slayer (Rayne's) blood also provided enough temporary strength to enable the Master to escape his mystical prison. **For his initiation in the House of Chathon, Henry is given "supercharged warrior juice": Chathon's blood. **One vampire's strength is greatly augmented after drinking from Marcus Hamilton, a supernatural humanoid being infused with the power of the Original Vampires and dramatically stronger than that vampire. They also get stronger the older they are, as old ones can overpower younger ones. *'Wendigo' - Wendigos are incredibly strong, even by monster standards; they can rip humans limb from limb, snap necks and can carry two humans at once. *'Werewolves' - Werewolves also have super strength which makes them much stronger than any Human, as seen when Oz easily defeats various people in an arm wrestle, and that grows over time but to a lesser degree with their age, compared to vampires. It is also shown that un-triggered werewolves are pretty stronger than human beings in general, as they have some form of enhanced strength, as seen when Tyler defeats a number of people at arm wrestling and with relative ease. They are relatively weaker than vampires while in their human form as their super strength is not on the same level as Vampires however, not even newborns. This is seen when once vampire easily overpowers Mina when the latter tried to force the truth out of her. But however, in human form, their strength is extremely close to being superhuman, and in wolf form at its peak and nearly equivalent to that of a vampire. However, during full moons, they turn to their wolf forms. They get far stronger and more powerful than non-original vampires during full moons. A full pack can easily overpower and kill any vampire is a formidable force when dealing with an army of newborns. Werewolves can also rip and break humans apart with ease. Can even lift heavy objects, smash stone, knock down walls and can throw humans across rooms. However, there hasn't been any scene with illustrable proof as to how strong they are in circumstances involving original vampires and non-transformed hybrids. It is unknown how they will fare against them in their wolf forms. 'Other beings' *'Turok-Hans'- As a considerably much higher species of vampires and amongst the strongest vampiric beings to appear, Turok-Hans are much stronger than demons, shapeshifters, vampires, priests, and humans, like angels they get stronger the higher up they are as the higher-ranking Turok-Hans are stronger than the lower-ranking Turok-Hans. They can and are able to overpower Slayers, push an entire wheelbarrow filled with timbers, are able to easily dismember humans by the dozens, and tools out of its way by a mere shove of its hand and punch a cinder block into dust to no ill effect. They can also overpower most angels. But higher ranking angels can rival their strength. When in Mia's house, Hellen created a force field to hold it off, though the Turok-Han could break it down in a matter of seconds. The Queen was able to throw Rayne and even Oracle several meters away with simple hits. The only things that can even slightly rival the strength of a Turok-Han are Angels, the Original Vampire Dracula, and the Enhanced Dhampir, Rayne herself. *'Deities' - They can tear humans apart with ease. *'Fairies' - They can overpower humans and lift heavy objects. *'Mud Demons' - Mud Demons are tremendously strong; enough to burst through walls and roofs and overpower strongest humans. *'Ghosts' - Ghosts can overpower humans, lift heavy objects such as piano's, and even beat down Higher-tier demons and Turok-Hans but cannot do either lasting harm. *'Supernatural Hunters' - Supernatural Hunters endowed with enhanced attributes to make them more effective hunters. Super strength is one of these attributes and is used effectively against vampires, ghost, shapeshifters, and even demons. Connor was able to rip a Hybrid's head off with proper leverage, and Christina was able to lift two drums in each hand whereas Matthew could not lift one with both hands. Christina was also able to fight a 600 year old vampire on even grounds. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons Category:Powers possessed by Vampires Category:Powers possessed by Werewolves Category:Powers possessed by Ghosts